A plurality of linear mechanical quick release fasteners are known, which utilize the principle of a linear quick release fastener as well as of a dovetail-shaped guide for the closing parts, for example, in machine tools that are used by craftsman and amateur do-it-yourselfers for drilling, screwing, milling and grinding. These machines are often supplied with energy from a battery. These batteries are partly connected to the machine via a dovetail-shaped guide and locked by snapping in.
Utility Model DE 1 864 150 U discloses a device for locking and unlocking foaming molds, which comprises a top mold and a bottom mold and at which a quick release fastener is arranged, which can be opened and closed by a plurality of raised locking elements arranged next to each other and linear displacement by means of locking straps.
DE 1 268 940 A discloses a positive-locking coupling between a cutter and a cutter holder, both of which have the same angular cross section and are displaceable in a guide surrounding them on all sides in the longitudinal direction of the cutter holder shaft, in a gear shaping machine that is equipped with radially arranged tools and machines all engaging a gear simultaneously, in which the two coupling parts are detachably coupled by means of an intermeshing tongue and groove connection arranged at right angles to the shaft of the cutter holder. The groove and tongue extend at right angles or at right to the direction of cutting of the cutter and continuously over the entire width of the cutter and cutter holder, such that only one and the same transmission surface acts for each of the two directions of displacement along the shaft. The object of this solution is to substantially reduce the costs for the changing or replacement of the cutter at equal capacity.
Finally, DE 20 43 855 A discloses a tool mount for fastening a tool or tool part provided with a fastening shaft or pin to the ram or to the spindle of a machine tool, which said tool mount comprises a slot, which extends at right angles to the longitudinal axis of the working spindle and is open laterally at the edge. In the slot, the fastening shaft or pin can be clamped between the bottom of the slot and the surface of a closing piece meshing with the slot. The surface points towards said slot bottom. The object of this invention is to provide a machine tool of the type described that facilitates and simplifies especially the automatic tool change. The object is accomplished in that the closing piece is designed as a slide movable in the longitudinal direction of the ram or of the spindle and the width of the slot corresponds to the thickness of the fastening shaft or pin.
All the solutions described are directed towards special machine tools and can be used on a particular category of machines only. Furthermore, dovetail-shaped connections extend over the entire coupling area, which leads to long connection paths. Even though the last document is intended for an automatic tool change on machine tools, it is based on a certain type of tool holder, which cannot be found at each machine tool.